


A Stud Saviour

by KAD4994



Series: Crack Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Writer! DRACO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Draco is the (reluctant) writer of Harry Potter erotica. His boss has landed a great coup, she has gotten Harry to agree to pose for illustrated animations for Draco's new book.What does this mean for Draco? Well it will mean closely working with the golden boy, abject humiliation and perhaps the beginning of a relationship.





	A Stud Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Will be finished in next few days. I love writing non-serious fanfiction as it makes my mind a happy fun place whilst writing it.
> 
> A/N: Updated a little more. Probably need two more updates or so.
> 
> A/N: more updates have been done. Excited in the direction it's going. Is the rating still teen and up?

_**His emerald eyes raked across my voluptuous body, and I felt weak at the knees at the grin he directed my way. The chiselled body of the chosen one turned towards me suddenly, making my breath catch with lust. The strong arms of the stud-like saviour scooped me up, and I trembled in his arms. He'd saved me. Then. He kissed me. His lips melded against mine passionately, firm and steady with the confidence only a sword wielding hero could muster. His breath panted against my own as his strong fingers began to rip off my dress frantically. I swooned at the sight before me. The heroic package stood with interest before me and I melted under its attention.** ~~ **The chocolatey voice of the chosen one. The manly murmur of the. The vanquisher of the Dark Lord proceeded to vanquish my heart.** ~~ _

 

“Guess what?” Lorelei Vane voice rang loudly as she came bounding over to my desk, disturbing the quiet oasis I’d created for myself. Sadly, I could not just deal with her as I usually would such interlopers. Hexing your boss was considered bad form after all. Still, I could get away with a bit of snark; Lorelei for all her good looks was not the most intelligent individual and my digs often went over her head.

“Did you learn how to read?” I quipped with a smirk. The brunette was so full of excited energy and enthusiasm it was contagious. Like an appalling disease, I shuddered.

“Even better. I have gotten the Harry Potter to agree to pose for animated illustrations for your latest book. How awesome is that?” She sang giddily, did I mention how much I hate people who use the word awesome? Americanisms were the worst.

“Right and how exactly will this affect me?” I arched my eyebrow (sexily) in question, I was unsure how this would affect my work. I supposed some graphics could only help sales of the book, admittedly they were doing fine on their own. Who’d have thought that writing erotic novels about the wizarding hero would sell like hot-cakes? It was all too easy at times.

“Well you’re going to have to work with him silly. Now I know you had a bit of tension at school, but he’s agreed to work with the writer of The Stud Saviour series.”

She clasped her hands together gleefully as I stared in horror. “ It was quite a coup actually getting him involved, I just mentioned donating the profits to a charity of his choice and here we go. The publicity alone...”

“No. Absolutely not.” I interrupted with my firm protest. “I’d sooner quit than meet up with that buffoon.”

“Now Drakey.” She said placatingly, knowing I hated the nickname more than anything. “You write such lovely things about him every day, surely you could spare him your presence for the good of the company?”

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” I folded my arms to show that I meant business. Nothing could persuade me, I was determined. Sadly I’d forgotten about the artful wills of the Vane family.

“I seem to remember Draco, the small matter of you saying you owed me one when you first started here?” She smirked and I began to doubt ever finding her unintelligent. It was clearly a clever ruse to lull you into a false sense of security before she sprung her trap.

Sighing, I knew what she said was true. Shortly after the war had ended, I had set about gaining employment. Sure the Malfoy’s still had enough galleons, despite the ministry’s best efforts, but I needed a career, if only to get me out from under my parents’ feet.

  
This had proven expectedly difficult. I had been rejected from every position I’d applied for, my name alone guaranteed that. Till Lorelei Vane had given me the chance to work for her publishing company. Though I had always been over dramatic by nature and elegant with my prose, I certainly did not expect to have found a career as a fiction writer. I most definitely did not expect to be writing erotica either and absolutely not about my former rival. So, not only did I spend day in and day out waxing poetically like a hufflepuff on the prowess of my childhood nemesis, I was now being sent to meet him for some quality personal humiliation. Did I mention I hated my job?

 

 

 

I approached the innocuous looking semi-detached with the apprehension one reserved for the Shrieking Shack or other haunted buildings. This was definitely not the place people would expect the vaulted Harry Potter to be living. A Playboy mansion perhaps? A Manor home similar to my family’s? Even a penthouse flat would make more sense than this nondescript house in the middle of suburban nowhere. Perhaps the Weaslette had picked it out? Hmm, I’m sure I remembered their scandalous break up a few years ago, if one was to take the Prophet seriously that was. No, Potter for some unknown reason had chosen to live in this dwelling of his own accord.

Mercifully the walk to the door was short, not like the ridiculous fanfare one had to make to gain entrance to the Manor and I knocked resolutely while I still held my courage. I was not prepared for the man that sullenly answered it, bringing to life my words of a brooding hero, a dark Adonis, a… I stopped myself. What was wrong with me? I didn’t need to wax poetically about Potter’s features when I wasn’t being paid to. Shaking my head clear of those traitorous thoughts, I took in Potter’s startled expression. I was more than a little puzzled by this, surely he’d been expecting me after all?

“You’re Marcus Foi?” Potter asked incredulously and I blanched at the shock that laced over the words of my pen name. Surely Lorelei had told Potter my true identity when she set up the meeting? I would have worn a glamour if not. Damned meddlesome witch. For the hundredth time I wondered how she’d not been sorted in Slytherin.  
Realising I had yet to answer Potter’s incredulous question, I nodded bleakly. Why had I agreed to this? Now everyone will know that I write erotically about my enemy’s body, Merlin they might think I like him? I worked hard to keep the blush off of my cheeks but it was hard due to my pale features. Only a slight tinge showed up on my skin as conspicuously as a Weasley’s hair.

Potter coughed once, gesturing me inside, and I could only hope that this bizarre situation didn’t get any more awkward. Once the shock had worn off of his face, it was hard to read Potter’s expression at finding out my alias. Since when did a Gryffindor have the ability to present a stoically calm façade? Was nothing concrete in my world anymore?

With my writer’s mind, I surveyed my surroundings warily, picking up on small details that went a long way to depicting the whole. His living room was cluttered but clean; full of photographs of various Weasley’s and other brick or brac. I stood shock still at some of his items however. My complete works so far of The Stud Saviour lined his bookshelf. I cringed at the titles that I had been given to me by the publishing house’s editor. The Boy-Who-Loved, The Heroic Heart throb, The Seductive Saint, The Luscious Lion and The Ravishing Rescuer amongst others. I turned to him in surprise.

“Narcissistic much?” I smirked with a raised eyebrow. It was surely a little arrogant to have erotica starring yourself, but who was I to judge?

“Ron buys me them for Christmas every year. He thinks it’s funny.” Potter sighed and slunk off to sit on the sofa. Honestly some people did not know how to be good hosts, my mother would have been appalled if refreshments hadn’t been offered by now.

“Ah the Weasley humour. Figures.” I nodded disdainfully. Old habits die hard and all that, despite the fact that it was actually pretty funny and something I’d do to Blaise if I could.

“So why Marcus Foi?” Potter asked conversationally, and I took that as invitation enough to sit down, Merlin knows if he’d actually be gracious enough to extend it.

“Well I’m not sure a Death Eater’s name would sell so well, and I wouldn’t want anyone knowing that I write the books anyway.” I drawled, with only a slight amount of embarrassment.

“Hmm yes I can see why you wouldn’t want people to know that you think my chiselled abs gleam in the moonlight or that my sculpted features resembled a masterpiece of carving.” He quoted some of my words and I flushed heatedly.

“I’m just giving the people what they want Potter.” I laced as much venom into my words as possible before my eyes narrowed questioningly, “How come you’ve read my work? You must have to be able to quote it like that.”

He blushed and if I was able to find Potter endearing then that could be the only description of him in that moment. He cleared his throat awkwardly before mumbling almost intelligibly.

“They’re actually pretty good okay? Once you get past the fact it’s me that is.” Interesting. I smiled smugly.

“Why Potter, that certainly sounds like a compliment to me.” I fluttered my eye lashes coquettishly like a heroine in one of my books, loving the way that Potter gawped uncomfortably. Yup, I was not without my own charms.

“Fine Malfoy, your writing is okay. You’re still a prat though.” He muttered defensively hulking his magnificently broad shoulders. I cursed once more the way my mind described all of Potter’s physical attributes. Too much habit clearly.

“Well.” I coughed, “Shall we get this show on the road? Lorelei tells me you agreed to work with me on my latest book. Provide us some illustrations that sort of thing.”

“What?” Potter balked. “I only said I’d meet us with the writer to discuss that possibility. Nothing was set in stone.”

Damn manipulative witch. I knew she did stuff to me like this on purpose, too many digs I suppose. If I had a fair mind then I supposed it was a worthwhile comeuppance. Sadly I didn’t agree with the concept of karma.

“What Potter? Why would you agree to a meeting with me, if you had no intention of following through on the deal.” I stopped myself from yelling. Barely.

“Easy there Malfoy. I’ll do it, I’ll do it. It’s for a good cause after all, St Mungo’s PTSD services? I just have a few conditions.” He smiled in an attempt placate me, I felt my heart stir at this unusual occurrence.

“What, pray tell, are these conditions?” I asked icily to cover up my inner fluttering. Malfoy’s do not get flustered after all.

“I want to help with the plot, at least be part of the process.” He broke off at my thunderous expression, “Malfoy, your writing is great, I’m not saying that, I just want a little input.”  
“Anything else?” I asked with barely concealed disdain. I could easily meet that condition but I still wanted to throttle him for some reason. Perhaps I was a little sensitive about my latent passion.

“I want the heroine.. or hero rather, to be a man.” He admitted with a flushed face.

“Why?” Was my only question, was the chosen one gay? My body was certainly excited at the prospect. It was a very traitorous part of me clearly.

“Well all you see these days is men and women together. Isn’t it a little heteronormative?” He uttered to my absolute astonishment. Perhaps he had a brain after all.

“Potter, how do you know a word like that? Did Granger tell you it? I can’t believe you know words like that on your own.”

“I know big words.” He defended before murmuring almost inaudibly, “Hermione might have told me that one though.”

 

“Oh Drakey, I’m so proud of you. Mr Potter told me last night how you convinced him to collaborate with you on your next book.” Lorelei squealed, oblivious to the furious looks I shot her from my desk chair. It was too early for this, I needed coffee.

I merely sighed in response but Lorelei needed no encouragement to continue her raptures as she bounced excitedly in front of me. “Oh just think, we can put his name as co-author. Imagine the publicity Vane Books will get with his face on the cover.”

To be fair to my over eager boss, her idea was pretty strewed. Get Potter to sign up for this task, with donating profits to a needy charity, and it will boost sales in the books, hooking future readers. Heck, the boy-who-lived might even do some more collaboration in the future if this went well. Still, I was allowed to be peeved at the berk, especially at the claim that it was I who instigated the idea of co-writing. As if I would do such a thing.

“Oh by the way, an owl came before you got here. Think it’s from our star.” She sauntered off merrily after thoroughly destroying my morning, a jaunty skip in her step. I didn’t even have the energy to glare, instead I opened the parchment that was addressed to me in chicken scrawl.

Malfoy,

I think we should meet to work out a plan for the book. We need to choose a male model after all. I okayed it with your boss last night, she said that since we are collaborating on this one that you can come to my house and work there.

See you soon?

Harry

I shook my head at the dismal excuse for a letter. Honestly, I was pretty sure Goyle had had more elegant prose than that tawdry attempt. Blah. And he wanted to co-write with me? I thought not. Still, I would go over to his house, after all he had to have better refreshments than what the office condemned me to. I was not at all nervous about being in his presence. No way.

The man was still unfortunately good-looking, particularly with the wide grin he flashed my way. Oh why could he not resemble a troll? If I was not an utter imbecile and my most vehement enemy I could see the risk of becoming smitten with him. Damn him and his charming personality.

This time, at least, he offered me refreshment and I moaned appreciatively at the quality coffee he gave me. To be honest I was more than grateful for the lack of instant coffee that I was often subjected to at work. Hmm perhaps this collaboration could have benefits.

“So what kind of man are you looking for?” I asked after I had successfully imbibed enough coffee for the discussion. He choked in confusion and I inwardly laughed. Still a bumbling fool then.

“What? .. erm isn’t that a bit forward Malfoy?” Potter stuttered and I could not keep the smirk from my face.

I rolled my eyes with an exaggerated sigh. “No you dunce. For the illustrations, we need to narrow down a list of models for us to work with.”

“Oh.”

“Honestly Potter, if I was interested in you I’d have more tact than that. Now. Hair colour?” I pulled out my trusty note pad and self inking quill.

“Blonde.” Came his automatic response that seemed to shock even him. I had the supreme satisfaction of watching his face redden at the admission.

“Why Potter, I am most flattered.” I smirked at his obvious humiliation, ignoring the incessant fluttering of my pulse.

“Not like that. I just thought the blonde hair would make a nice contrast to my dark hair.” He defended himself animatedly to my amusement. Very interesting indeed, a case of protesting too much it would seem.

“Sure Potter, whatever you say. Though you have a good point. A blonde man would look excellent next to you.” I conceded, “Now do you have any ideas on the plot? We better get a story in place before we start searching for your perfect partner.”

“Erm I was thinking like two enemies? Romeo and Juliet you know?” He blushed almost prettily before desperately suggesting other ideas. “Or a secret unrequited love? Or a forced bonding? Kidnapping?”

“Hmm Potter, I actually like the idea of enemies to lovers. Shakespeare wasn’t bad for a muggle. Perhaps there’s something hot about that?” I mused playfully, a gleam in my eyes as I watched his curious expression.

“Fine. Fine. Enemies to lovers. How are we going to get them together?” He asked with faux casualness. I wondered why he found hashing out a plot to be so flustering, we were making good progress as far as I was concerned.

“How about being trapped together in a room? A forced bonding ceremony? We have to make the saviour be the hero at the end of it all, but we could make his love interest slightly less wimpy.” I suggested, this could actually be pretty interesting. My other erotica had always been about a means to an end, this could prove to be more substantial. At least I hoped.

“How about: the blonde love interest is part of the death eaters and kidnaps um me. Except, he starts to regret it and tries to save me? They then have to fight their way out of the compound, except they get caught. They’re trapped in a room together and their attraction grows for one another? Eventually I rescue us both and well.. yeah.” He finished eloquently. I was gobsmacked.

“That’s almost trashy enough to work Potter.” I praised in my amazement.

“Thanks.. I think. So how you going to start it?” He asked with adorable eagerness. Ugh I hated my brain at times, it was clearly out to get me.

“Well Potter, a true craftsman never reveals their secrets. However, I know my readers. They like me to start it with you becoming disrobed in some way.” I was starting to agree with them, I thought pathetically.

“Are you sure that’s not just you?” He teased playfully, the smile once again radiating warmth in my chest. I scowled as I shook my head.

“Oh Potter, I’m astonished that you actually have the intelligence to make a joke. I may faint from the shock.” I rolled my eyes dramatically. Was I actually enjoying myself? The thought was an uncomfortable one.  
His face lit up as he beamed roguishly at me, “It’s okay if you swoon in my presence Malfoy. A lot of people do.” I was gobsmacked. No retort could come from my lips as I was that amazed by the chosen pillock’s wit.

Instead I replied haughtily. “If you don’t mind Potter. Some of us actually have to write. Go prance about or whatever it is you do for a living.”

“Now Malfoy, you know I’m an Auror on holiday leave. I’ve nothing to do but keep you company and provide inspiration.”

“Great.” I mustered with significant sarcasm. This was going to be a long few weeks of writing.

 

 **The Saviour’s chest bled with the sting of a thousand curses. It was bare, having been ripped off viciously by the hex that had wounded him only a few minutes previously. The moonlight saw the taut muscles of the hero ripple with exertion as he charged on endlessly through the** ** _swampy_** **_marsh that surrounded him. He could not rest. Not with the Death Eaters that were hot on his trail._**

**_His wand glowed magnificently with the sheer magnitude of power the chosen one wielded. There, in the distance was refuge, a safe house for the night._ **

**_Harry wiped his sweat laced brow, his chiselled jaw squared determinedly as his mission’s end was in sight. The Dark wizards that hounded after him were furious at his nerve; he’d stolen one of their precious artefacts right in the middle of one of their exclusive meetings. But the hero had no lack of gumption, he would fight furiously throughout the night, his wrath not yielding until everyone was saved._ **

  
I smirked at the spectacle in front of me.. Potter was topless, his admittedly toned chest covered in magically synthesised wounds. I was actually rather impressed with how well the Magical Effects Team had put the entire set together, from the swamp like marsh to the fake wand flashes of faux curses. It was magnificent.

The photographer Colin Creevey was anything but magnificent however. Fine. Even I could admit that the prat’s work was good. He just had a rather annoying personality that made me want to commit an unforgivable. His grating chirping regardless, Colin did good work and Potter looked every inch the charismatic champion I had wrote him to be.

“I still think you just want to see me shirtless.” Potter grumbled as he sauntered over to me caked in the artificial swamp mud and his own sweat that I definitely did not find arousing.

“And why Potter would I want to see your scrawny chest?” I snapped venomously at his smirk.

“Huh. I thought I had taut muscles that rippled in the moonlight?” The prat laughed at my outraged expression.

“You think very highly of yourself don’t you? It’s called fiction.”

“Sure thing Malfoy, whatever you say. Anyway we should meet up tomorrow.”

I steadfastly refused to heed the fast beating of my heart. “Why would I want to spend extra time with you Potter? It’s bad enough I’m here for the shoots.”

“Thought you might want to come to the final casting with me? He is your character after all.”

I sighed, knowing he had a point. Grudgingly I agreed to the meet up with the git tomorrow. Couldn’t trust his judgement after all.

 

 _The blonde Death Eater nervously studied his surroundings. He had only one goal in mind. Kidnap Harry Potter. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, the Death Eater could admit that to himself, but he had a secret weapon. He was going to seduce the Chosen One. After all, the boy-who-lived was still a boy at the end of the day, and the blonde knew that the_ _**male gender would eventually succumb to his charms and looks.** _

_**The hero relaxed complacently in the belief that the threat had been thoroughly neutralised. Though still wary of other potential dangers, the brooding broad shouldered man drank a shot of fire whiskey to himself. Seizing his opportunity, the blonde sauntered sexily over, catching the Saviour’s eye as he hitched up on the bar stool next to him.** _

_**“Would you like me to buy you a drink?” The blonde almost purred with a sultry tone.** _

_**“That depends.” Came the gravelly voice of Harry Potter, “Will you tell me your name?”** _

_**“Jasper. Is that sufficient?” His voice was demur as his eyebrow arched. He knew he’d caught his prey’s attention, now he had to ramp up the charm to get the demigod of hotness beside him to spend the night with him. Jasper flashed a dazzling smile and the handsome brunette, it was going to be an interesting night.** _

 

“Nope. Nope. Are you kidding me?” I exclaimed in disbelief at Potter’s first few choices to fulfil the role of Jasper. Honestly, one of them wasn’t even a natural blonde! I could sniff out the peroxide a mile away.

“Come on Malfoy, the last one wasn’t a bad fit.” Potter griped in his whining voice.

“Potter. The man had dandruff. Dandruff?! Are you trying to kill me with low standards?” I lowered my shout slightly, though I didn’t particular care if the man in question heard. Perhaps then he’d do something about his irritated scalp.

“So?” Potter shrugged nonchalantly, and I couldn’t help but notice the bulk of muscle that resided appealingly on his shoulders. “Anyway we have Anthony Dupoint next. Perhaps he’ll fit your exceedingly impossible criteria.”

A light blonde wizard walked into the room with an elegance that almost rivalled my own. Almost. Now we were talking, I inwardly grinned though I kept the stoic mask upon my face anyway. The man was handsome, in a polished, refined manner. Pale skin, blue eyes and a slim frame. He was every inch the physique I’d imagine for Jasper. I turned to Potter, curious of his reaction, and I felt a stab of unknown emotion hit me in the stomach as I took in Potter’s admiring expression. If it wasn’t completely absurd, I could almost mistake the emotion for jealousy of some kind.

The more I studied Anthony Dupoint, the more I decided that he made the ideal candidate for Jasper. Merlin knew that I’d not had any other decent enough talent to rival the position. I didn’t have to like the guy, or the way Potter looked at him, after all Dupoint’s job was restricted to looking like Jasper in front of a the camera. Nothing else.

 

  
**_Jasper was afraid. He’d kidnapped the chosen one. The only problem was that he’d begun to fall for him. How could he not? Harry Potter was every inch the heroic man of his dreams. A tanned, toned body upon a sculpted face of fantasy. Beautiful eyes that captivated the soul and an easily disarming smile. Then there was the alluring veil of confidence that dominated Harry’s every move. He stalked about the empty room like a tiger in a cage. Daring and dangerous; Jasper found the pure essence of power intoxicating. With resolve that usually didn’t come to him, the man began to concoct a plan. He would break out Harry Potter from his prison. He had to._ **

  
I was beginning to hate Anthony. No idea why, he was every inch the outgoing and charming model I expected. Still, it was sickening the way he clung to Potter even when the camera wasn’t upon them. Ugh. I was probably just appalled by the man’s dismal taste.

“Shooting daggers at the man is a sure fire way to make people think you’re jealous hunny.” Pansy sidled up to me as I watched the latest scene unfold.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying. But I am not jealous.” I warned with a low threat in my voice. Only Pansy Parkinson could talk to me like that without the worry of impalement, but even my generosity towards my best friend had it’s limits.

“Right.. ‘Cause Malfoy’s don’t get jealous, they take what they want?” She quoted one of my father’s favourite phrases glibly before stepping closer to whisper in my ear, “Why don’t you take what you want then Drakey?”

I flinched at her use of my hated nickname, she still knew how to rile me up after all these years. I knew I couldn’t believe what she was inferring. I wanted Potter? The idea was preposterous. He was a complete idiot most of the time; using the wrong fork when we had dinner between shoots, grinning like a child when I complained about his odious manners, hugging all his friends like a fricking hufflepuff. Nope, I was one hundred percent not wanting Potter. That would be too impossible to contemplate.

“Hey Draco. Harry and I are off to get some drinks now Colin says we are done for the day. Thought maybe you’d want to join us?” The cheery face of the bane of my existence smiled up in invitation.

“Of course Anthony. I would like to come for drinks with Harry. And you.” I spoke as snidely as I dared. No way was I leaving Potter alone with the twerp.

How dare the vapid model address me as Draco without permission? How dare he put his grubby paws on my Potter? Oh. Oh Merlin. My Potter? I couldn’t be, could I? No. Surely not? Oh Merlin, I was. I was jealous. But that would mean Pansy was right, maybe I did want him? How could I have? I had begun to fall for the saviour of the wizarding world. I wanted Harry Potter.

 

**_“What are you doing here?” The chosen one snarled at Jasper from his prison. The blonde sighed in exasperation. “What does it look like? I’m here to rescue you.” “Rescue me? Why? How?” Harry Potter asked in confusion, his emerald green eyes wide as they met the blonde’s. “I have absolutely no idea. Now follow me. Quickly.” Jasper clasped the calloused hand of the saviour firmly, comforted by the overwhelming heat. Tugged into action, the hero leapt decisively forward. The duo navigated the dank dungeons with trepidation, searching for an exit. The end was in sight, a metal door fixed sturdily at the bottom of the corridor. Jasper sprinted forward with determination, eager grabbing the handle. Then pain took over. Pain and darkness as a curse blasted the would-be death eater to the ground. Harry scooped him into his encompassing arms, he needed to save him._ **

 

Drink were quite frankly as unbearable as I’d imagined them to be. One would expect a model as “sophisticated” as Anthony would not wish to frequent such a bawdy pub. I’d envisioned a classy cocktail bar, not this plebeian beer house. I should have known that Potter would be more comfortable here though and I was more than willing to suffer for his sake. Though if I had to sit through another of Anthony’s uncouth jokes then I was going to claim compensation for my martyrdom. “You alright there Malfoy?” Potter asked with a wry grin as Anthony got up to buy us another round. “I’m just swell Potter. Anthony is just excellent company.” Sarcasm laced my voice and I was gratified to see Potter’s smile widen. “Aww he’s not too bad Malfoy. Maybe a little full on. Harmless though.” “Harmless? He clings to you like a tentacle from the giant squid.” I remarked incredulously. Hmm the fire whiskey appeared to be loosening my tongue somewhat. “Are you jealous Malfoy?” Potter smirked smugly in a manner that made me want to throttle him. “Jealous? Of you? Jasper isn’t my type.” I purposely acted obtuse to his question. “Fine, avoid answering. I’ve seen you look though.” Potter teased and I struggled not to blush.

 

“Are you okay Draco? You seem a little flushed.” Came the oh so irritating voice of Anthony as he sat down next to Potter. I could have sworn that Potter winked at me when our irksome interloper draped his arm round him.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Came my perfectly clipped tone of disdain. Potter just grinned. Why did I have to have discovered my feelings for the git? Ignorance was bliss.

“Great. So what do you think of Harry here? The shoots are going well right? I reckon I make a great Jasper.” Anthony bragged glibly and I almost snapped when I saw his hand squeeze Potter’s tricep.

“Yeah Malfoy. It’s your fiction after all. Do I play the heart throb hero you imagined? If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be here now.” Potter mock toasted me, and my patience was severely tested. Oh I was clearly a glutton for punishment, he was truly insufferable.

“Isn’t that swell.” Was the only thing I muttered. I think Potter heard as his grin got even wider. Did the man ever stop his incessant smiling? No one could be that happy surely?

“Well guys, I’m going to have to call it a night. Got the big shoot tomorrow after all.” Potter rose from his seat and I thanked Merlin I’d have an excuse to leave now. Still, I was more than a little worried about the scene tomorrow, Potter being clad only in his underwear was going to kill my resolve.

  
_**Death eaters surround him. He could not defend himself as well as save Jasper. He had to make a choice. The blonde git in his arms needed him and the saviour would always be there for those in need.** _

_**Harry decided upon a tactical surrender, he could escape later with a better plan. He’d certainly been in tighter spots than these. Quick and determined, the boy-who-lived could get out of pretty much any jam after all. He just needed time to make sure Jasper was alright.** _

_**The cloaked wizards grasped at his bulky arms with a fierce grip and frogmarched him to a tiny closet of a room. There, they strung him to manacled chains and began removing his clothing to expose the deliciously tanned skin underneath. Harry had a bad feeling about this.** _

_**A searing hot flash of pain struck through him as the masked assailants began trailing their glowing wands down his vulnerable flesh. The chosen one stifled his cries of agony, he would not let them win his fear or pain. He remained strong. He would get Jasper out. Even if it killed him**_.

  
What was wrong with me? Seeing Potter practically naked and strung up in chains was playing havoc with my libido. Why did I write him in such compromising positions? Surely I could have wrote a romance where he kept his clothes on?

Of course Anthony was loving it. He had even had the privilege of being carried by Potter. My fiction may be hyperbole, but Merlin had Potter filled out. He was every inch a beef-cake, and it took all my strength to remain neutrally caustic to the guy.

Perhaps Pansy was right? I shouldn’t be jealous. I should make Potter mine. But would he go for me? It should be an obvious yes, I was fabulous after all. But Potter had shown poor judgement in the past picking that Weasel over me. Perhaps he’d prefer that (inferior) blonde Anthony? No I couldn’t let that be the case. I had to win him over. Try flirting? Surely the Malfoy charm would be just the thing. It couldn’t go wrong.

 

 

  
**_The chiselled chosen one had done it. He’d made it to his safe house with Jasper in tow. The blonde was still unconscious from his earlier misadventure and looked adorably vulnerable to Harry’s mind._ **

**_Jasper stirred. “Where am I? What happened?”_ **

**_“Shhh you’re safe. I rescued us.” The alluring adventurer reassured as he laid Jasper to rest on his bed._ **

**_“Rescued us? That was my job.” Jasper snapped petulantly. “Why didn’t you leave me? I did kidnap you after all.”_ **

**_“And what would you do without me?” Strong fingers brushed a stray hair from the blonde’s face._ **

**_“You’re too full of yourself.” Jasper complained with a smirk._ **

**_“Sounds like someone else we know.” Harry grinned before pressing his lips ferociously against Jasper’s. The two men shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Though it wasn’t enough for them, not_** **_yet._**

  
Ugh. I was so thankful this was the last scene that needed to be shot. The rest of the fiction was too far from PG to be taken photographs of Potter doing. It was bad enough that I had to watch Anthony make out with Potter. Seriously torture. Still, perhaps I could try this flirting malarkey.

I found my opportunity when Potter walked over to me topless with a rueful smile.

“So Malfoy. Final scene today. You going to miss me?”

“Like a hole in the head Potter.” Damn. I really needed to work on the whole being nice thing. Desperately I scrabbled for something else to say. “Nice chest!”

Mortified. I mean yes it was on prominent display but what kind of line was that? I saw Potter blush at the compliment, and I felt a little better. Until I saw Anthony sidling over.

“Hey Draco. Hey Harry.” He greeted before stepping closer towards Potter as he kept his eyes on me. “Should we get ready for our final scene?”

“Sure.” He began to follow the persistent gnat before turning back towards me with a wink, “I think it’s been really fun Malfoy.”

This was actually torture. Forget the Dark Lord and his cruciatus curse, this was more painful. At least for my heart. Watching Potter and Anthony kiss passionately on a makeshift bed was my idea of a living nightmare. I wanted to jump, shout and scream at them to stop. This couldn’t go on. I needed to get a hold of myself. Damn Pansy and her insight. Ruining my life.

Stop. I shouted in my head, blocking out the sight. Then I realised. I’d said it out loud. Everyone was turned facing towards me with a deathly silence. Confusion in most people’s eyes, other than Pansy’s. She had a knowing glint in hers.

“You okay Drakey?” Came the concerned voice of my infernal boss Lorelei.

“I..I just need some air.” I muttered, my face beetroot red as I fled (elegantly with upmost dignity) from the startled room.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it had to be Pansy checking if I was alright. She was used to my outbursts. Perhaps I was a drama queen at times.

“Go away Pansy. You was right. Are you happy? And now I’m miserable because you had to be sodding correct for once in your existence.” I yelled to my silent shadow.

“You don’t need to be miserable Malfoy.” Potter’s voice spoke up behind me in an almost whisper. I whirled around astonished by his presence.

“Why should I believe you.” I retorted haughtily, my breathing fast under his earnest gaze.

“Because I know what you’re upset and you don’t need to be. I’ll let you in on a secret Draco.” He said and I wanted to protest his use of my first name but it was a triviality right now.

I arched my eyebrow to say go on. Not sure why I was even listening to him. I was beyond humiliated.

“I think of Jasper as you.” He said firmly and I looked at him perplexed.

“And that means?”

“Oh you daft git. It means that I like you Draco. Like your sodding Harry Potter likes Jasper.” He proclaimed before he kissed me soundly and passionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much finished in my mind though I'd like an epilogue to tie it all up.
> 
> I'm not sure I liked my ending though or the progression but I got a little trapped in what I'd done previously (sigh). 
> 
> Might be something to come back to when I've had some time away to think. 
> 
> Hope you liked it enough though.


End file.
